


D is for Draco

by Nerdylocks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Basically just a feel good fic, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 09:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdylocks/pseuds/Nerdylocks
Summary: Basically just a nice fluffy Christmas moment.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	D is for Draco

**Author's Note:**

> I know it is early but I posted it on Tumblr years ago and never got round to uploading it here. Enjoy x

Harry walked into his and Draco's flat, the smell of cinnamon wafting towards him. He hummed happily, this being the first Christmas that they would be spending together in _their_ home. He knew that Molly had been coming over earlier to see them both but Harry had been called into work so had to leave the two of them alone, something that was a lot less terrifying than it had been a year ago. 

Harry opened the door to the living room, rubbing his hands together as he tried to warm them up.

"Sorry I am so late, love. It dragged on a bit but it means I shouldn't have to work anymore until Christm-" Harry said, pulling off his coat, stopping instantly when he looked at Draco. The blonde had red eyes that he was frantically trying to wipe away. "Draco what's wrong?" He asked, going to his side instantly and pulling him closer, only vaguely clocking the jumper he was wearing. Emerald green with a silver 'D' in the middle.

Draco shook his head, pulling away from Harry's bear hug, "No, nothing." He said quickly, "Just think I might be allergic to this stupid jumper Molly made me. So... Soft and cosy. And disgusting. Look at it." 

Harry pulled away, suddenly amused, raising an eyebrow, "Allergic to the jumper?" He asked, playing along with Draco's stupid excuse, "So why are you still wearing it? Take it off?" He suggested with a shrug. 

Draco wrapped his arms around himself, looking down at the homemade jumper. "No... I don't want to be rude. She spent all this time on it." He murmured with his own shrug, like he had never thrown gifts away as soon as he had received them because they didn't suit him, or they were tacky, no matter how much money someone had spent on it. "She spent all that time. On _me._ " He whispered, glancing up at his boyfriend, eyes glistening again. 

Then it hit Harry, making his chest ache. No one had ever given Draco a gift for sentimental reasons, ignoring Harry, but he had to do the soppy shit. Molly was like a parental figure, someone who cared enough about the blonde to think of him and make him something so that he fit in. It was a right of passage to get a jumper at Christmas, and an honour to have the first letter of your name on it. 

Harry leaned forward, wiping a stray tear from Draco's cheek. "Welcome to the family, sweetheart." He whispered, kissing him gently and oh so lovingly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Post a comment if you like. Thank you for reading x


End file.
